Talk:Changelog/@comment-10279999-20150620165940/@comment-10279999-20150620174130
Okay, feedback now: 0. Glad to see you again. There's always the question of whether you died or something I'm actually a zombie, was collecting some brains to eat. 1. What exactly is the new bubble cannon used for? How does it work? I'm a little confused. Extingish fires, pull entities away(and deal some damage) 2. I like the tunneler and Mine spells, but what's the difference between the two? Use /CQAwakeItem command with a staff in hand containig those 2 spells and you'll see 3. the PigMage spawn item says 'pigzombie' instead, and summons one with, according to the scouter, 35/500 hp. I'm going to guess there's a but here. I'll do a heal pre spawning it. 4. I love the elementals and elemental golems, but why is there no nature ones? Or am I doing something wrong with the nature staff? The nature ones are not summoning? 5. Does this version fix the end crash? No, this can only be fixed removing or setting chance to 0 on the test file. But the file will be with chance to 0 by default. 6. Still haven't tested NEI compat yet, will let you know. Ok 7. Are you bored of reading substanceless questions yet? I'm getting bored writing the answers. 8. Either I'm misunderstanding something again, or the leap spell is kinda a lame version of teleport. Edit: Yes, I was! Flight! Cool! The Electric staff returns! Same as mining spells 9. The shotgun is cool! It should get a different rendering than a normal gun! I know, I'm kinda lazy to do a model right now, maybe I'll just replace it with a blunderbuss 10. The muskets seem really well-balanced and cool! good job on those! Ty 11. Glad to see the badges, the old kill count system was reaaallly confusing me. Yeah, now it will be easier to do killing things quests, and also bosses will drop those by default, so it will allow to handle player progression. 12. If you look at the player-made dungeons stuff, you'll see that I have done both dwarven things, although a few aspects of them are going to have to change with this update, you should check them out! I saw them, I want to wait until I create a survival world, to have something new to explore. Probably during this summer I'll take one or to weeks to play. 13. Any thoughts on where you'll get the magic stuff from? It sorta feels like most of the spells should actually be rare dungeon loot. Maybe having a spells type of chest that you put into a few of the boss rooms? Basic scrolls sold from traders, other spells will come from questing. There are some hidden things in staves, for example locked spells, or configurable spell slots. I'll add more combinations in creative tabs in future releases, I'm missing some icons. 14. Any chance we could move up the mana bar thing just a little bit? It's just on top of some display from one of my other mods, not actually gonna be a problem with just CQ. I'll try to do gui things position configurable. 15. The whole concept of calling the magic prison spell a "Magic prison" is hularious .3. Descriptive names are cool! 16. pig zombie boss now glitches into the floor when walking. I have not seen this, but somethings minecraft does weird things Probablly due to crient server unsync. 17. Any plans for unique drops for the Giant zombie? No, it's just a rip off from the monking, not much to do with it. Questing stuff. 18. If we have a heal spell now, is there still any use for the healing staff? Healing staff can be used more efficiently by mobs without mage robes. Healing stagg can also apply potion effecs on hit, so it can be way more powerful than the healing staff. 19. have there been any updates to dungeons in this version, or is it just gameplay? Just gameplay, but I'm updating the old strongholds, so expect to see a new version of them soon. I'm also working on some friendly dungeons and surprises. 20. Why can't npcs look like gremlins? Because gremlins are irrational creatures, also they have a model incompatible with most armors. 21. I may not be understanding the 'sleep' AI, but is it just to stand there and not do anything? Or is the mob supposed to lie down or something? The latter would be way cooler, but I suspect it's the former... The mob is supposed to lie, but that option shouldn't be there. I'm working in some out of combat AI. 22. Isn't it fun being back? You're being bombarded with questions already! You know I spent 30 minutes anwering that that could have gone into the mod programming ; ) , at leat I'm finished can go back to coding and brain eating *Microwave clicks* Just joking, I'll be around the wiki today.